


Before the unknown come

by Spiderplushy2003



Series: Crossover [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: It is a part 2 of my first crossover. And it talk what happens before the family comes up in the mcu.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029390
Kudos: 12





	Before the unknown come

Bruce was in he room sitting in he chair but he heard yelling in Tim room. "What now?" he asks himself.

He walks out of his room and goes to Tim's room. "I ask again, why was your thing in my room Tim!" he hears Jason voice in Tim room.

He walks in and sees all 4 of his children in the room. "What the hell is doing on?" he asks Dick, he older son.

"I do not know. Ask Jason, he started it." Dick tells Bruce.

"And how do you know Jason started it and why don't you stop them?" Bruce asks Dick. "You know how they are." Dick tells Bruce.

"And why do not you stop them? As the elder here you must stop them Dick." Bruce says as he walks up to the two boys yelling.

"Stop it now or you're not out tonight." Bruce says / yell at the boys.

The two boys look angry at Bruce.

"You did not say that now!" Tim yell. "I have and if you as Jason keep it up you will not go out." Bruce says back.

"Father, I think you should not have said that if I yelled at you too." says Damian. "Damian! I can also make you not go out either." says Bruce looking at his younger son.

When Bruce speaks to his younger son, out of nowhere comes a portal under the floor where everyone is and they fall in.

They come out into a strange room and see one adult and a child look about fifteen years old.

"Tim! What have you done!" yell Jason at Tim. 

"I did not do anything. That portal came out of nowhere." Tim said back at Jason. 

"I do not give a fuck." Jason said. 

"Tim! Jason! Don't be angry. It's nobody fault." Bruce said. 

"But Bruce! It's Tim-" Jason started talking back to Bruce but Bruce stopped him by saying, "I say stop!"

"Uhh, dad. I think we made another universe portal." the child says as he looks at the bat family. "I can see it Pete." the adult says back to child as he also looks at the bat family.


End file.
